Charlotte
Charlotte Charlotte is the anti-villainous secondary main antagonist of We are the Night. She is Louise's bisexual second-in-command and a former actress. She is portrayed by Jennifer Ulrich. Biography Charlotte was born Charlotte Vogel on August 23, 1890 in Berlin, Germany. Her mother is the daughter of a French mother and a German father. Her father is German. She has an older sister, two younger brothers, and three younger sisters. At one point, Charlotte became an actress and got a role in Dr. Mabuse's The Gambler. During the film's premiere, she met Louise who turned her into a vampire. By the time she was done hanging out with Louise, her husband and daughter have already gone home. Appearance Charlotte has straight mid-back length brown hair along with fair skin and brown eyes. Personality Charlotte is a woman defined by inner conflict. She is enigmatic, quiet, stoic, self-destructive, melancholic, pensive, no-nonsense, elegant, glacial, remorseless, reserved, merciless, amoral, deadly, and snobbish bookworm who holds disdain for those around her. Charlotte also has a sadistic streak too. This is shown when she gleefully kills a night watchman by slitting his throat with a piece of paper and replying with "Why Not?" when a shocked Lena asked her why she did that. However, Charlotte also lives in a constant state of ennui due to leaving her husband and daughter behind and has a guilty conscience because of it. Background Charlotte is first seen on the plane reading a book after she, Louise, and Nora have killed all the passengers on board. Louise tells her to put the book away but she says she wants to know the ending but eventually obeys Louise's orders. After Louise kills a security guard after she realizes she's not the reincarnation of her deceased lover, Charlotte responds with a sharp-witted comment about her eyes. She then punches the door of the plane sending it flying away and jumps out the door along with Louise and Nora. Charlotte then meets Lena at a nightclub along with Louise and Nora. On her suggestion, the women sell Lena to some Russian pimps to force her to accept her new state of being (the word "vampire" is never mentioned in the film). Lena attacks one of the mobsters as he tries to rape her, but she is shot by another pimp wielding a shotgun. The women enter the compound and kills the pimps but fail to notice one mobster hiding in fear. Before leaving, Nora steals one of the mobster's Lamborghini. When Lena awakes at the hotel, Louise gives her a glass of what appears to be blood. As Lena drinks, she feels her strength return. Louise bathes Lena and tells her the story of how she was changed. At first she hated her maker, but grew to love her after traveling throughout Europe and getting to know all the benefits of the immortal life. After her maker was killed by sunlight, Louise wanted to commit suicide to join her, but instead began searching for a new companion. As Lena bathes, her short hair grows and returns to its natural color, her piercing falls out and she loses all bruises and wounds (including a tattoo on her belly). Lena spends a night shopping, partying and having fun with the women who give her the stolen Lamborghini. As the night comes to an end, the women return to their hotel to perform their morning ritual: allowing the first rays of sun burn their skin but retreating inside before any lasting harm can be done. Louise kisses Lena, which startles and confuses Lena who bites Louise's lip, before she interrupts herself and begins cursing her hastiness. The next night when Lena returns home to pick up some belongings, she is met by Tom, who used a file on Lena to find her home address. The two have coffee and talk, but when Lena suddenly sees Louise approaching, she uses her Lamborghini to retreat to the nightclub. She finds Charlotte in a private room where Charlotte tells Lena that she was a silent movie actress in the 1920s and that she had a husband and daughter. Louise enters the room and asks Lena why she is acting different. Lena lies that she misses the sun, so Louise takes the girls to Tropical Islands Resort that has artificial sunlight allowing them to have a pool party "in the sun". Two night watchmen find the girls and Nora convinces the men to join them in the pool. Lena is concerned they are going to harm them, but Louise gives Lena her word they will not hurt the men. However, Nora quickly kills off one of them, but the other tries to escape. Charlotte sadistically kills this man and Lena flees the scene in terror. Tom and his partner, Lummer, interrogate the surviving mobster who says that the devil killed his friends and stole his Lamborghini. Tom realizes that the stolen car is the car he saw Lena drive. The SEK (German SWAT unit) storms the hotel and in the chaos, Nora dies when she is exposed to the sun. The three remaining women escapes and hide at the abandoned Teufelsberg and prepare to flee to Russia. Before leaving, Charlotte demands to see her elderly daughter, whom Charlotte sings a lullaby to as she dies. With a whole day before their departure to Russia the girls return to their hideout to perform their morning ritual. As the sun rises, Charlotte locks Lena and Louise inside and allows the sun to kill her. Relationships Powers and Abilities Trivia Gallery Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Immortals